Comme un conte de noël
by venda
Summary: UA. IkkixHyoga


**Comme un conte de Noël**

Vous entrez dans une forêt profonde, très profonde. Vous n'arrivez d'ailleurs même pas à imaginer qu'elle puisse avoir une fin. Pourtant ce n'est pas une de ces forêt où l'on a un sentiment d'oppression dès qu'on y entre. Non, cette forêt paraîtrait presque enchanteresse. Les arbres sont grands et touffus mais laissent les rayons de soleil l'éclairer par sa lumière chaude et bienveillante. Les bruits du vent dans les feuillages ont quelque chose d'apaisant.

Vous marchez, encore et encore, de plus en plus profond dans cette forêt. Dans son cœur se trouve un lac. Un magnifique lac scintillant et bordé de plages au sable fin et à l'herbe si douce qu'il ne donne qu'envie d'y marcher pied nu.

Pour l'instant le lac est vide et d'un calme plat. Aucune ondulation vient troubler ce miroir étincelant. Je ne suis pas censé vous le dire, mais des êtres féeriques viennent souvent s'abreuvoir dans ce lac. Ils viennent également s'y baigner et s'y divertir. Si vous voulez les voir il vous suffit juste d'être patient et surtout silencieux. Pas un bruit ne doit troubler leur jeux. Vous les feriez fuir à tire d'aile.

Pendant que nous attendons ces êtres féeriques, voulez vous que je vous raconte une histoire ? Une histoire qui c'est déroulée ici même, dans le cœur de cette forêt.

Deux jeunes frères s'y étaient installés, du moins au bord de cette forêt, parce qu'ils aimaient particulièrement le calme qu'elle dégageait. Ils s'y sentaient bien, presque protégés. Ensembles ils avaient construits deux petites maisons l'une contre l'autre, ressemblant un peu à des chalets, tout en bois. Le plus âgé allait régulièrement chasser dans la forêt et le plus jeune allait y cueillir des fruits. Ils vivaient heureux et loin de la folie des hommes.

C'est pendant une de ses chasses que le plus âgé fit une rencontre exceptionnelle. Il connaissait l'existence du lac et d'ailleurs pendant la saison chaude il venait souvent s'y baigner avec son jeune frère. Par contre il ignorait les êtres merveilleux qui pouvaient s'y trouver.

Ce matin là, ce fut un bruit inhabituel qui le fit s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt qu'il l'avait voulu au début. Un chant magnifique mais dont on ne pouvait identifier la provenance raisonnait sur plusieurs kilomètres dans cette forêt paisible. Un chant doux mais où on sentait une grande tristesse. Ses talents de chasseur l'aidèrent à approcher le lac sans se faire repérer.

Le spectacle sur le lac était époustouflant. Une petite dizaine de Cygnes, plus beaux les uns que les autres, entouraient un autre Cygne. C'était le Cygne du milieu qui chantait de ce chant si mélodieux, mais sans qu'il puisse savoir pourquoi, le chant ne dura pas. Pourtant il avait été attiré par ce chant comme si cela avait été des sirènes qui auraient voulues l'appeler. Le Cygne du milieu prit un peu d'élan et s'envola et disparu dans un éclair blanc.

Les autres Cygnes restèrent quelques instants silencieux à regarder le ciel comme s'ils voulaient juste s'assurer que l'un des leur était bien arrivé à destination. Puis ce fut la cacophonie, les Cygnes s'ébrouèrent se mirent à piailler et vinrent vers une des berges du lac. Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en voyant les Cygnes retirer comme de long manteaux blancs immaculés, un blanc doux et cotonneux, se transformant en magnifiques jeunes femmes riant et jouant dans le lac. Le spectacle était féerique et attrayant, mais notre jeune chasseur fut attiré par un autre spectacle.

Un des cygne c'était mit à l'écart, comme s'il savait que les jeunes femmes ne voudrait pas de lui. Le jeune homme le trouva encore plus beaux que les autres. Il le regarda évoluer, doucement ce Cygne majestueux alla sur la berge à l'opposé des jeunes femmes. Et encore une fois comme par magie, le Cygne retira son manteau blanc, mais par contre ce ne fut pas une jolie jeune femme qui apparut. Ce fut un beau jeune homme, sortit tout juste de l'adolescence, avec des yeux d'un bleu cristallin et des cheveux blonds comme les blés. Le Cygne comme s'il était habitué à la solitude rentra dans le lac à nouveau et se mit à nager avec une grâce au delà de tout ce qu'on ait pu voir, sans même un regard vers les jeunes femmes joueuses.

Notre chasseur à cet instant fit une erreur. Il avança poussé par une envie irrésistible d'approcher le beau nageur. Un cri perçant vrilla ses tympans et avant qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir, tous les Cygnes c'étaient envolés en criant de peur.

Le jeune homme eut du mal à réaliser. Il resta un long moment à scruter le ciel espérant revoir apparaître le magnifique Cygne à l'apparence d'un jeune homme blond et avec une grâce divine. « Je reviendrai tous les jours, bel ange. » murmura le chasseur au ciel comme si celui qui lui était apparut pourrait l'entendre. « Je reviendrai jusqu'à ce que je puisse t'approcher. »

Puis le chasseur rentra chez lui, oubliant complètement qu'il était bredouille, sans avoir ramené de bête pour le nourrir lui et son frère. Il rentra même précipitamment, se rappelant d'une chose, sur la route qui le ramenait chez lui. Arrivé devant leur maison, il entra chez son frère et se mit à fouiller par tout avec vigueur, à la recherche d'une chose dont il ignorait l'emplacement mais dont il était sûr que son frère possédait.

« Nissan ??!! » Son jeune frère rentrait enfin d'une de ses promenade. « Que fais tu ? »

« Ah !! Shun !! Où est ton livre de conte ? »

« Mon livre de conte ? » s'étonna le cadet.

« Oui ce livre dont je te lisais une histoire tout les soirs. Tu l'adorais. Je suis sûr que tu l'as gardé. »

« Oui . . . mais . . . Pourquoi le veux tu ? »

« Shun !! Je ne vais pas te l'abîmer, où te le voler. Je veux juste me rafraîchir la mémoire sur un conte. »

Le jeune frère alla à son armoire et entre deux piles de linge, sortit un gros livre illustré. Notre chasseur était sûr d'avoir déjà lu un conte avec ces Cygnes se transformant en femmes. Il n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'homme mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il lui fallu de longues recherches pour retrouver le conte parlant de ça. Ce livre contenait tellement d'histoires. Lorsqu'il trouva, ce fut avec joie qu'il découvrit le moyen d'approcher les Cygnes.

Il fut patient et déterminé, ne perdant jamais son objectif de vu. Il approcherait le jeune homme blond même s'il devait venir pendant un an tous les matins à l'aube. Cela ne dura pas un an mais l'attente fut longue. Les Cygnes ne réapparaissaient pas, à son grand désarroi, jusqu'à un magnifique matin de printemps. Notre chasseur c'était assis sur une haute branche et somnolait presque lorsque le bruit d'un vol d'oiseau le réveilla. La vision fut encore plus belle que la fois d'avant, car il pu voir tous ces magnifiques oiseaux se poser. Très vite malgré le souvenir quelque peu lointain, il repéra le plus beau, celui qui était en réalité un jeune homme. Une fois posé, ce majestueux Cygne s'éloigna des jeunes femmes et comme l'autre fois alla sur la berge opposée pour pouvoir enlever son manteau de plume et partir nager tranquillement. Quelle beauté !! Avait il embelli ou son souvenir avait été un peu trop éloigné ?

Cette nouvelle vision le rendit encore plus décidé. Il approcherait le jeune homme et il l'emporterait comme dans le conte. C'est avec une agilité de félin, un silence de poisson et une furtivité de voleur qu'il descendit de son arbre et faisant un petit détour pour rester à l'abri des arbres, qu'il approcha de la berge où se trouvait le manteau de plume du jeune homme. Pour les quelques mètres à découvert, il se mit à ramper et réussit sans se faire voir. Il vola le manteau de plume et repartit. Une fois sûr de ne plus être repérable il couru comme un fou et rentra chez lui.

« Shun !! » Le chasseur donna le manteau plus soyeux que de la soie à son jeune frère. « Cache ce manteau, la cachette la plus sûr qui soit et ne dit à personne où tu l'as mis . . . même pas à moi. »

« Mais . . . «

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard . . . si cela marche. »

Notre voleur repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il retourna au lac et avant d'arriver il entendit les rires des jeunes filles joueuses. Pourtant là il avait un peu l'impression que c'était des moqueries. Il s'approcha silencieusement, ne voulant pas de suite se faire voir.

Les jeunes filles sur la berge remettaient leur manteau de plume mais elles riaient se moquant du pauvre garçon sur la berge qui était à la recherche du sien. Il décida de se montrer à ce moment là, les jeunes femmes auraient peur et s'en iraient le laissant en tête à tête avec le jeune homme. C'est ce qui arriva. Les Cygnes s'envolèrent à tire d'ailes dès qu'ils l'aperçurent. Le jeune homme lui recula un peu effrayé mais ne pu s'envoler et donc s'enfuir.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal. » dit d'une voix douce notre chasseur. Le magnifique jeune homme était entièrement nu, mais s'il semblait avoir un peu peur du chasseur, il n'était nullement gêné de sa nudité. « C'est moi qui t'ai volé ton manteau, car je te veux comme compagnon. » Normalement, si cela se passait comme dans le conte du livre de Shun, le jeune homme le suivrait sans résistance.

Le jeune Cygne semblait encore un peu effrayé mais silencieusement fit un pas vers le chasseur. « Je me nomme Ikki » dit il avec un petit sourire rassurant.

« Hyoga !! » Une voix mélodieuse et douce, avec un accent connu nul part ailleurs.

« Veux-tu bien me suivre, Hyoga ? » demanda confirmation Ikki. Le jeune Cygne fit un petit mouvement de tête et fit encore un pas vers le chasseur.

Ikki ne pouvait laisser ainsi nu le Cygne. Il retira donc sa veste puis se débrailla pour retirer sa chemise. Il tendit la chemise au Cygne alors qu'il remettait sa veste. Le Cygne prit le vêtement mais le garda à la main, sans doute ne comprenant pas ce qu'il devait en faire.

« Passe là. » expliqua notre chasseur. « C'est pour que tu n'es pas froid. »

« Froid ? » Avoir froid était un sentiment humain, le jeune Cygne ne devait jamais avoir eut froid.

Ikki ignorant comment expliquer ça, prit la chemise et la posa sur les épaules du jeune homme. Il lui fit glisser les bras dans les manches et ferma les boutons. « Je ferai tout pour que tu n'aies jamais froid. » fit comme promesse Ikki. Il prit la main du Cygne, une main fine avec la peau satinée, et le tira, reprenant la route de chez lui.

La route était un peu longue mais Ikki connaissait tout les raccourcis et marchait d'un pas léger en faisant régulièrement des pauses pour ne pas fatiguer le Cygne. Il fit entrer le jeune homme dans sa maison, près du feu, et le fit asseoir sur une chaise. « Ne bouge pas. Je reviens. »

Le jeune Cygne se contenta de regarder Ikki s'éloigner, le laissant seul dans un endroit inconnu. Ses yeux cristallins restèrent fixés sur la porte où venait de disparaître Ikki.

Le Chasseur lui, se précipita chez son cadet. « Shun !! Tu as bien caché le manteau de plume ? »

« Oui, oui !! Mais tu étais où ? »

« Viens voir. »

« Voir quoi ? »

« J'ai ramené quelqu'un. » Ramené quelqu'un ?? Le cadet était perplexe, son frère n'était pas très sociable et c'était la raison qui faisait qu'ils étaient venu vivre ici. « Dépêche-toi. » Shun suivit son frère pas mal intrigué, mais lorsqu'il aperçut l'être blond, il fut aussi subjugué que son frère la première fois. « Il va vivre avec nous maintenant. »

Shun reprit ses esprits peu de temps après. Il prit les mains du Cygne et le força à le suivre. Le jeune homme jeta un regard presque perdu au chasseur qui était la seule personne qu'il connaissait dans ce monde. « Je vais te donner des vêtements convenables. » expliqua le cadet. « Tu es un peu plus grand que moi et un peu plus petit qu'Ikki. Je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à te trouver quelque chose qui t'aille. »

« C'est mon frère Shun. Tu n'as rien a craindre. » rassura l'aîné.

Ce fut donc avec douceur et gaieté que se déroulèrent les premiers jours de la vie du Cygne dans le monde des hommes. Shun un être tendre et doux, l'habilla, lui apprit quelques gestes humains, Ikki un être bon et protecteur lui fit visiter son nouveau lieu de vie et lui expliqua leur façon de vivre.

Le Cygne s'adapta très vite, bien qu'il était peu loquace, ses efforts pour s'adapter étaient des plus visibles. Le Chasseur avait laissé sa maison au Cygne pour les premiers jours, le temps qu'il s'adapte, et était allé dormir chez son frère.

Ce fut un soir près du feu, où le Cygne était allé faire chauffer de l'eau pour la tisane avant le coucher, que Ikki expliqua réellement à son frère la vérité sur le jeune homme. « Le manteau que je t'ai fait cacher lui appartient. Shun promet moi qu'il ne le retrouvera jamais. S'il récupère ce manteau il repartira à tout jamais. » Shun promit plusieurs fois et même promit de trouver une cachette encore plus sûr.

C'est donc rassuré qu'Ikki décida de faire de Hyoga son compagnon cette nuit même. Il avait attendu pour ne pas terrifier le Cygne, mais ces derniers jours auprès de lui l'avait fait encore plus aimer l'être magnifique qui maintenant partageait leur vie. Lorsque Shun décida d'aller se coucher, Ikki resta veiller un peu pour rester avec le Cygne. Cette attitude n'était pas rare et le jeune homme ne s'en étonna même pas. Et c'est lorsqu'ils furent seuls auprès du feu, sentant le Cygne serein qu'il avoua son véritable amour. « Je veux que tu sois mon compagnon, Hyoga. Je veux que tu le sois entièrement. »

Le Cygne eut un petit sourire et prit les mains du chasseur pour le tirer vers le lit. Ikki fut surpris mais ce reprit vite. Pour la première fois, il pu caresser la peau douce, il pu posséder ce corps magnifique. Toute la nuit avec volupté et tendresse il lui fit l'amour.

Et les années calmement, paisiblement défilèrent. Ils vivaient heureux comme jamais hommes ne l'avaient été. Le bonheur ne se raconte pas, car il est différent pour chacun des êtres, mais eux trois vécurent dans un bonheur pur et serein. Ikki était le plus heureux des hommes et le plus tendre des amants. Shun était le plus confident et précieux des amis et des frères. Hyoga parfois avait une petite lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux cristallins lorsqu'il regardait vers la forêt, mais il semblait aimer la vie qu'il vivait ici.

Ce fut un matin de printemps, le même genre de matin que le jour où il avait ramené Hyoga que Ikki rentra d'une chasse fructueuse. Il alla directement chez son frère car le Cygne ne supportait pas la vue du sang et d'animaux morts. Shun s'occupait donc de les préparer pour que Hyoga ne les voient pas. Ikki donna deux petits coups à la porte et entra. Dès qu'il croisa le regard de son jeune frère, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le cadet en pleur, s'effondra à ses genoux. « Pardon, Nissan. Pardon !! »

« Shun !! Que se passe t il ? »

« Hyoga a retrouvé son manteau. » réussit à murmurer Shun avec les sanglots redoublés.

« Nooooooooonn !!! » Ce fit un véritable cri de désespoir qui s'échappa des poumons du chasseur. Il jeta sa chasse et ses armes et couru. Il couru à perdre haleine. Il couru malgré un point de côté le brûlant. Il couru jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le lac. Mais il était trop tard, le Cygne avait rejoint les siens. Il était retourné dans son monde. Le chasseur cria son désespoir, supplia le Cygne de revenir en vain.

Que croyez vous que le chasseur ait fait ? Il n'abandonna pas, je vous l'assure. Il décida de veiller à nouveau le retour de son compagnon. Son compagnon finirait bien par revenir sur ce lac. Il lui volerait à nouveau son manteau de plume et à nouveau le Cygne reviendrait vivre avec eux, redeviendrait son compagnon.

Et on raconte qu'il l'attend encore. Que jamais il ne perdra espoir de le retrouver.

« Ooooohhhhh !! »

« Mon histoire vous a plu ? »

« Oui !! Oui !! »

Ikki sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front du plus jeune des enfants qui dormait dans ses bras. « Alors maintenant au lit !! Le père noël attend que vous dormiez tous à point fermé pour venir vous apporter les cadeaux. »

« Dis, tonton Ikki ?? » demanda un enfant de 5-6 ans. « Pourquoi tu as donné vos noms aux personnages de ton histoire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je trouvais ça plus rigolo. »

« Ah !! »

« Allez au lit. » Ikki déposa l'enfant dormant dans ses bras dans un lit pour bébé et alla bordé les deux autres enfants allongé chacun de leur lit superposés. « Bonne nuit !! »

« Tonton Hyoga va venir nous dire bonne nuit ? »

« Je vais lui dire de venir. » Les deux enfants se pelotonnèrent dans leur lit attendant l'arrivée de Hyoga.

Ikki quitta la chambre et quelques minutes plus tard ce fut Hyoga qui entra. Il embrassa les deux enfants. « Soyez sages. Je suis sûr que le père noël vous apportera de merveilleux cadeaux cette nuit. »

« Tonton Ikki nous a raconté l'histoire du Cygne. » expliqua l'un des enfants, celui qui semblait le plus âgé des trois. « A chaque fois, il donne ton nom au Cygne. »

« Oui, je sais. » répondit Hyoga avec un petit sourire. « Comment a t il fini l'histoire cette fois-ci ? »

« Le chasseur attendra toujours son cygne. » murmura l'enfant de 5-6 ans qui s'endormait. « Tu crois que c'est vrai ? »

« Oui, bout de chou. Le chasseur a attendu son Cygne très longtemps, mais le Cygne est revenu de lui même. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il c'est rendu compte qu'il aimait le chasseur. » Hyoga embrassa une dernière fois les deux enfants, vérifia que le bébé était bien emmitouflé et quitta la chambre silencieusement.

Hyoga jeta un coup d'œil au salon mais Ikki n'y était pas. Il passa donc une veste et sortit. Ikki était dehors et semblait être entrain de regarder les étoiles. « J'espère qu'il ne neigera pas . . . Sinon Shun aura du mal a ramener sa femme de la maternité. »

Ikki eut un petit sourire. « Espérons plutôt qu'il arrive à la convaincre de rester encore quelque jours là-bas. L'accouchement l'a épuisé. Elle devrait rester là-bas pour se reposer. »

« Elle a envie d'être avec tout ses enfants pour le jour de noël. Je la comprends. »

Ikki amena Hyoga à lui et le serra dans ses bras. « Tu n'as pas froid ? »

« Non, je suis bien. » Pourtant Hyoga se pelotonna dans les bras de son compagnon.

« Es tu heureux avec moi, Hyoga ? »

« Oui, très heureux. » Un bruit très faible ce fit entendre et Hyoga tourna la tête vers la forêt. Une lueur passa dans ses yeux.

« Je doute toujours de ta parole quand je vois ce regard. »

« C'est un jour spécial. » murmura le Cygne.

« Promets moi de revenir. »

« Je reviendrai. » fit comme promesse Hyoga. « Comme tous les ans, je reviendrai. »

« Cette année je ne pourrais pas te voir glisser sur l'eau du lac et disparaître dans ton monde. »

« Mais je sais que dès que ce sera possible tu viendras m'attendre sur les bords du lac. » Ikki ne répondit pas et se contenta d'embrasser langoureusement son compagnon. Puis il lui prit la main et le tira vers la maison.

Il alla à la cheminée et déplaça une pierre, là il trouva une petite clef et il reprit la main du Cygne pour le faire sortir de la maison. « Dès que Shun rentrera nous réfléchirons à une nouvelle cachette. » Il amena Hyoga à un arbre, souleva une branche et entra la clef dans un trou à peine visible. Une petite porte dans le tronc s'ouvrit et à l'intérieur se trouvait deux manteaux de plumes d'un blanc immaculé, déposés avec soins.

Hyoga tendit le bras et récupéra celui qui lui appartenait. Avec des gestes lents et presque calculés, il se déshabilla entièrement, ce mettant à nu. Il allait mettre le manteau sur ses épaules et donc reprendre sa forme de Cygne quand Ikki lui attrapa le bras, pas brusquement mais un geste presque désespéré. « Je t'attendrais sur le bord du lac. J'attendrai toute ma vie. »

Hyoga eut un petit sourire. « Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai. » Hyoga passa le manteau et se transforma délicatement en majestueux Cygne. Il leva la tête et s'envola vers les cieux. Ikki le regarda s'éloigner et disparaître de son champ de vision.

« Tu es toute ma vie. » murmura le chasseur au Cygne.

**FIN**


End file.
